banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyder
Spyder '''(sometimes referred to as '''Spider '''or '''Spider 2) '''is a robot built by BadWolfGamer/Badwolf66 (Peter) for series 1.5 and 2 of Banter Wars. History Spyder (Spider 2) is possibly the oldest robot in the competition with a 12 year old flipping design that is often described as "old school" by online players. it has never been successfully flipped or taken out as of yet and is wiki and GameTechMods user '''Botomatic1000's most feared robot. Originally it had razor spikes but they where changed due to them being too overpowered. For Series 2 Spyder was originally going to be facing weapons finalist Vangthor in battle but AHOG never received Vangthor's 40 second intro, which meant that Vangthor failed to qualify. As of 17/06/2016 Spyder is now drawn up against Badnik96's robot Boomslang in Heat F Round 3. As of 20/08/2016 Spyder is also confirmed to be in Gaminsoy's RoboMania Season 3 As 15/10/2016 Due to much controversy involving Boomslang missing a battery a rematch without Observabot between Spyder and Boomslang had happened this time now with Boomslang with its extra battery took on Spyder once again but it did not last long at all, Boomslang was flipped many times and did not damage Spyder one bit in this rematch, it was flipped over and counted out as Spyder stopped to persue it any longer, in the next Match is beat Burnt Waffle by flipping it many times over and over slowly damaging it until it was destroyed the last match against Facetious Goose happened twice and were both won by Spyder making Spyders's Total wins and losses in the alternative universe so far as 4 Wins and and 2 Losses in the alternative universe Grand Final we shall see if Spyder can win! Robot History Spyder was successful in Series 1.5 reaching the semi-final of the tag team competition with The Savage Scot only to lose by a somewhat controversial judges decision to AJPatz and Belcoot stating that it was immobile before its opponent fell in the pit (Which could be classed as Semi-Suicide) Spyder was not officially counted out but had 1 wheel stuck on the edge of the pit making it half immobile which counted as fully immobile by the judges. A Grudge Match was aired, but Spyder and The Savage Scot still lost but this time not on a judges decision the grudge match made the loss final. In Series 2 Heat F, Boomslang smashes into Spyder but is instantly overturned. Spyder shunts Boomslang across the arena and into a side wall, however, Boomslang's drum like blade severs two of Spyder's flipping arms causing Spyder to charge into Boomslang some more and soon leaves it to be counted out. Boomslang tries to self right but has a problem doing so, until it was helped out by Spyder. Spyder gets underneath Boomslang but is unable to do anything, the two are almost counted out with Boomslang moving extremely sluggishly. The two slowly waltz around eachother, until Observabot splits the two, only for Spyder to come back for the attack. Spyder manages to get it self up onto Boomslang where it is shredded and eventually knocked immobile. Outside of Banter Wars, BadWolfGamer and Doodle have agreed to have Siren and Spyder fight as a special Grudge match for Doodle's personal series BattleBots vs Robot Wars in the Pilot Episode. The battle went ahead, Spyder got quite a few good flips on Siren and Siren did a bit of Damage to Spyder but eventually Spyder wore down Siren taking her to pieces bit by bit weapon by weapon until eventually Cease was called it went to a judges decision and Spyder won on Damage. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Team Trash (Semi-Final), Grudge *Series 2: Entered with Orange Avenger 2 and Siren *Series 2.5: Trash Team, All Stars, Wiki Wars *Series 3: Entered *series 3.5: TBA/TBC Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with flippers Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Team Trash competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Grudge Match competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Animal themed robots Category:Robots with vertical spinners Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Allstars Category:Series 2.5 competitors